


You Can't Blame Gravity For Falling In Love

by kylene



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vague Ending, a FLUFFY fic i swear, jihoon is desperate to fix his laptop, jihoon is stupid and doesn't figure things out, social media fic?, who knows what happened, woojin as a IT guy who has a nice voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylene/pseuds/kylene
Summary: Jihoon's laptop breaks down days before the deadline for his essay and the only option was to call the school's IT hotline. Turns out, he became attracted to the guy on the other end of the phone. However, he is (totally not at all) in love with the Obnoxious and Annoying Bakery Employee™. But he doesn't know the both of them are the same person and does some stupid shit like he always does.





	You Can't Blame Gravity For Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Woojin! I was supposed to post this fic like 2 months ago but ;;; im irresponsible and lazy 
> 
> I hope this fluffy fic will prevent some heartbreaks in my next instalment of "If Only I Fell In Love With You"

 

[memes for days] (8.57pm)

 

the cutest boy alive : are you fUCKING KIDding me

 

beijingyong : what now

 

the cutest boy alive : my fukcing laptop jUST FUCKING BLACKED OUT WHILE I WAS WRITING MY ESSAY AND NOW EVERYTHING IS GONe

 

smolhwi : it's your fault for buying a second hand laptop for $300

 

the cutest boy alive : i waS DESPERATE OK

the cutest boy alive : im just gonna call the IT person @ school im so done I DONT WANT TO FAIL THIS SUBJECT

 

smolhwi : ................are they even still working at this hour

 

beijingyong : i heard there was a new guy in school who was going to sign up for the IT club

beijingyong : maybe he's working a shift now idk

 

the cutest boy alive : i'll try my luck

 

I exit Twitter, googling the number of our school's IT helpline. "If no one is working I'm going to fail this assignment..." I grumble to myself. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to delay the essay that was going to be included in my final grade. And who'd expect my laptop to break down, leaving me with only two options. The library which rented out computers at the library or an affordable laptop that could hopefully pull through this entire ordeal. I was not going to spend hours at the library, alone and ridden with anxiety and I just so happened to come across a sale on a second-hand laptop. After investing five hours into the essay, the laptop just blacked out, leaving me clueless and unfortunately likely to fail my grade and repeat a year. And I was not going to let this happen.

 

I press the dial button, sucking in a deep breathe, rehearsing what I was going to say in my head. "Hello?" A raspy voice answered the phone, leaving me slightly flustered.

 

"Hello? Is there anyone on the line?" He questions again, a hint of confusion laced in his voice.

 

"Yes! Hi, I'm calling to ask for help? My laptop just gave up on me and I have an essay due in four days?" I vomited out, hoping I sounded natural. I mentally punch myself for being a mess even over the phone. My nervousness fades away when I hear a small chuckle from the other side of the phone, "Thank God, I thought it was something supernatural. The school is really scary at night, you know?" The stranger stutters awkwardly, but for some reason I find it soothing. "Alright, try turning on the laptop first?" The stranger requested, quite stupidly if I may add. "There's no way that will work, I was using it when it suddenly shut off!" I said, maybe screamed a little too loudly.

 

"Well, there's no harm trying right?" I rolled my eyes as I pick up my laptop, convinced that this was a waste of time. "See! I told you it wouldn't...wait a minute..." My voice trailed off, feeling embarrassed for yelling at him, especially since his advice had worked. "Um...I'm sorry, it's working now..." I mutter, extremely ashamed.

 

I placed my phone down, sighing deeply, embarrassed at myself. Perhaps it was the exhaustion or the embarrassment, but I found myself sleeping seconds after burying my head into a pillow. The next day went by as quick as it came, leaving me no time to relax myself. I quickly stepped off the bus that I was on, noisy and cluttered, serendipity embrace me, a huge contrast to what I experienced on the bus. In life I've made many mistakes, but choosing to live in this neighbourhood was probably one of my best choices. I turn the corner to come face to face to one of my favourite go-tos, although it had only been recently established, it quickly built itself a place in my heart. In the bakery the air is more delicious than any flavour. Somehow the aroma captures everything good in there: the filter coffee, the various cakes, the Danish pastries. It's the kind of place I can sit in for hours, the air so perfumed without chemicals.

 

"Thank you for the visit, please come again!" chimed an employee from behind the counter as a businessman stepped out of the bakery, a wide smile on his face. I rush to the scones section, hoping that there would still be some left, but to my dismay, there were none. Since my first visit, the first item to be sold out would always be the scones, which was such a huge disappointment because I'm in love with scones, and I'm pretty sure this bakery has the best ones. I think, because I've never tried it. I sigh in disappointment, shoulders slouched, about to leave the bakery when a small chuckle came from behind the counter. The employee, stood tanned and tall, face wrinkled from chuckling, hands cupped over his mouth, in an attempt to stop me from hearing it. In my many visits, he has always witnessed me in this pathetic state, unable to taste any scones and having to leave empty-handed. I pouted and gave him my hardest mean stare, hoping that it would instill some fear in him. It must've worked, because he stopped chuckling and his whole face ran red, staring at me with his mouth wide opened. That's what I thought! Not so tough anymore, are you?

 

I clambered up the stairs to my house, panting a little more than usual, I've been exhausted the entire day and climbing up the stairs was not helping me in any way. I threw the door opened and collasped on the couch, unable to move for quite some time. Sighing, I pulled out my laptop and turned it on, immediately logging onto Twitter to rant about my god awful day to Jinyoung and Daehwi.

 

[memes for days] (6.39pm)

 

the cutest boy alive : ICB HE IS SO RUDE

 

 

beijingyong : what now

 

 

the cutest boy alive : you know that employee @ the bakery

 

 

beijingyong : oh yeah, the one with the cute snaggletooth that you only talk about all the time?

 

 

the cutest boy alive : HES NOT CUTE HE ALWAYS LAUGHS AT ME ITS RUDE

 

 

beijingyong : is that why u only talk abt him

 

 

the cutest boy alive : shUT UP IM TRYING TO SAY HOW MUCH I HATE HIM

 

 

beijingyong : im not listening to this again

beijingyong : goodbye

 

 

the cutest boy alive : wow

 

 

 

@parkjeojang : jinyoung isnt my friend anymore, guanlin are you up for being my bestfriend

 

@swaggyrapper : Jihoon-hyung, I'd rather not.

 

@parkjeojang : wow, no one ever rejects me

 

@swaggyrapper : See you tomorrow.

 

 

I growled, still pissed off from what happened in the bakery. I can't believe Jinyoung wouldn't listen to me rant about him, this is only the fifth time I’m talking about him this month, it's not like I'm always talking about him. I roll my eyes, mouse hovering over my essay, when all of a sudden my laptop shuts down, again. I pick up my phone, still cringing from my mannerisms yesterday, and dialed the school's IT hotline, a part of me was wishing that he wouldn't pick up but then again, I needed to get this essay done.

 

Two hours have passed and every time I dialed the number it would give me a dead tone, feeling frustrated, I threw my phone against my bed as softly as possible, because if I broke this phone I'll pretty much be dead.

 

Another two hours passed and still no call-back from the school, at this point I was seriously considering going to the library, even at the cost of my mental breakdown. I yell out in frustration, packing my bags and taking one last look at my phone, making sure I didn't miss any phone calls, just in case he did call back.

 

"Ugh! I don't even care about him anymore, he can-"

 

The phone vibrates in my hand, my face brightens, immediately answering the phone call.

 

"Hello! Yes! You finally called back!" I yelled, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

"Sorry, I just started my shift and it seemed like the person before me was taking a nap..." He sighed sheepishly, making his voice sound more adorable than usual. “Anyways, is there something wrong with your laptop again?” He chuckles softly, but just loud enough for my heart to start thumping.

“O-oh! Yes! It broke down, again. And this time it’s not because the power is off!” I assured him, confidently, I think.

“Well, why don’t you bring it in tomorrow and let me have a look? I’ll be done by noon, so you can come back to pick it up?”

“Yes!” I cough, almost choking on my own spit. “I mean, thank you, very much. I appreciate your kindness,” I cringe yet again at myself, unable to hold even a proper conversation over the phone.

“No problem, see you tomorrow.”

♥　♡　♥

Calm down Jihoon, you’re just going inside to pass a possibly hot boy your laptop and leave. You are not going to fuck anything up and hold a normal conversation with him. You will not, I repeat, not be judged for your outfit and no one will laugh at you, it’s the library, they’re not supposed to make any noise.

I take another deep breathe (my fifth one) and finally stepped into the library, expecting to see the IT Guy™ at the counter, looking cute and fixing some computers. But instead, it’s an old wrinkled man, scanning books and humming the theme song to Reply 1988 to himself. I sigh in disappointment, I should’ve known from the deep, nasally voice.

“Oh, it’s you,” the old man yodels quietly (or as quietly as a yodel can sound) as I walk over to him, people around us shooting us weird looks. I keep my head down, embarrassed, and discouraged. There goes my dream of meeting a cute boy in real life. Fidgeting with my fingers, I stroll over to the counter, trying not to make eye contact with him in case I start The Ride Of Disappointment™ again.

“Are you not going to pick that up?” He questions, pointing at my phone, displaying a number I’ve never seen before.

“Hello? Who is this?” I  question, probably a little too loudly because everyone started hushing me.

“Sorry, this is Woojin, the IT guy? I’m sick today so just pass the laptop to the old guy at the counter. He’ll pass it to me so I can fix it up for you, aight?” He sniffles a little here and there between sentences, which strangely makes him sound even cuter.

“I called just to let you know I wasn’t that old guy, in case you get disappointed I’m not a dashing hot young man. Which I am, thank you.” He adds a second later, chuckling to himself again. I feel the sides of my mouth tugging upwards, involuntarily smiling at his humour.

“You can come back to the library tomorrow to pick it up. Then you’ll see how much of a dashing hot young man I am.” He starts laughing, then breaking into a fit of coughs. I should probably be concerned about his health but with how cute he sounds right now, I’m too distracted to even think straight.

J

“Where’s Woojin?” I pout a little when I see the same old man sitting at the counter, stilling scanning books. “He told me he’d be around.”

“Well, you’re too late, he already went to class, but he left this with me.”

He hands over a black bag with shaking hands, his arms too short to even reach me from over the counter. I slowly slide closer to him, taking the bag from him, hearing a sigh of exhaustion from him.

A bright yellow post-it on the bag caught my eyes as I started reading the note.

_Hey, your old laptop was unsalvageable so I managed to rent a laptop from the library from you. The deadline is in a month, so take your time ^^_

I smile as I imagined him going through all the trouble just to help me get a laptop and my heart unexpectedly clench, making it harder to breathe.

“Tsk, tsk. I know that smile. I’ll have you know our Woojin is extremely popular so many girls come here everyday to look for him. You’ll have to work harder if you want to snatch him away!” The old man gently shakes his head, and goes back to scanning the pile of books which seemed to have gotten bigger.

♥　♡　♥

[memes for days] (7.19pm)

 

thecutestboyalive: you would not guess what woojin did for me s( ^ ‿ ^)-b

 

beijingyong : when will u stop using kaomojis I want 2 die

beijingyong : who tf is woojin

 

thecutestboyalive : THE CUTE IT GUY

thecutestboyalive : HE RENTED A LAPTOP FOR ME SO I COULD DO MY ESSAY HOW CUTE IS THAT

beijingyong : I believe that is what a normal human would do

 

thecutestboyalive : YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND HE’S SICK HE COULDVE JUST GAVE IT BACK TO ME AND SAID HE COULDN’T HELP BUT HE STILL DID

 

beijingyong : oh no what about your love for that bakery guy

 

thecutestboyalive : STOP SAYING I LIKE HIM I DON’T

thecutestboyalive : hoLY FUCK HE FOLLOWED ME

 

[ park woojin] (7.39pm)

 

park woojin : hey is this that guy with the spoilt laptop

 

thecutestboyalive : OMGWEIFUBSEFBSEKFEF

thecutestboyalive : yes*

 

park woojin : haha, anw I when I  was (attempting) to fix your laptop your twitter page opened and I figured I could contact you here

park woojin : hope you don’t mind ;;

 

thecutestboyalive : EJKRBGKWBFWNGKJBERGERG

thecutestboyalive : of course not,  haHA

 

park woojin : did you try the laptop? If it’s faulty I can change it for you

 

thecutestboyalive : its fine!! Tysm for your help im so grateful (ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)

 

park woojin : how cute haha

 

thecutestboyalive : WHAT

 

park woojin : the kaomoji?

 

thecutestboyalive : OH

thecutestboyalive : HHHHHHHHHHHH

 

park woojin : hmm you tweet a lot about me don’t you

 

thecutestboyalive : UM WHAT

 

park woojin : “owo the IT guy has a nice voice, I swear im not in love”

park woojin : “icb he HELPED ME HE’S SO NICE JUST TAKE ME”

park woojin : owo what’s this jihoon-ssi

 

thecutestboyalive : omg……………………….brb blocking u

 

park woojin :  would you really, jihoon-ssi?

 

thecutestboyalive : STOP IM EMBARRASED

 

park woojin : would u like to go out with me

 

thecutestboyalive : WHAT

 

park woojin : to get a new laptop. I figured you know nothing since you bought a laptop that was 8 years old

 

thecutestboyalive : OH

thecutesboyalive : SURE

 

♥　♡　♥

[park woojin] (10.32 am)

 

thecutestboyalive : where are u I see my obnoxious bakery employee and I DON’T WANT HIM TO SEE ME

 

park woojin : oh

 

thecutestboyalive : wdym oh

 

park woojin : I thought you knew

 

thecutestboyalive : about what

thecutestboyalive : DON’T IGNORE ME HE’S WALKING OVER

thecutestboyalive : BINCH IM GONNA DIE DON’T DO THIS TO ME

 

“Jihoon-ssi?” The same raspy voice that I recognize over the phone vibrates through the busy streets, extremely confused, I lift my head up to meet the gaze of the Obnoxious and Annoying Bakery Employee™ and shoot him an awkward smile.

“Heeeey, how is it going?” He must know I’m trying desperately to make up a conversation topic because I can see him physically cringe at me. I would cringe at me too.

“You don’t recognize me?” He ask, his voice tender and soft, his image totally different from the one I know from the bakery, where he’s always laughing at my misery.

After a few good seconds of me staring at him in silence, he stuffs a bag of scones in my hands, eyes shifting from aide to side, unwilling to meet my gaze. “See you later, Jihoon-ssi,” he mumbles, making his voice even more attractive, somehow reminding me of someone else.

 

_I kept some scones for you since you always seem to be unable to get them ^^;_

_I hope you’ll at least teach me what a retweet is since I joined twitter just for you :-/_

 

“Wait! I promise I’ll teach you what a retweet is!” I hold on tight to his hand, refusing to let go. He turns around, his expression is a mixture of sadness and disappointment.

 “In return, won’t you teach me how to bake scones?”  His eyes brighten, I’ve never seen someone’s eyes so sparkly that I almost get lost in them. His hand reach for the back of his neck, scratching it awkwardly.

“I guess you couldn’t have recognized me just based on my voice, huh,” His voice lowers, almost undetectable. But even in a sea of people I would be able to pick up his voice, because every time he speaks my heart just beats a little bit harder.

**Author's Note:**

> come and scream with me about 2park on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pwoojinxed)


End file.
